


A Clone's Daughter

by XShadowShyX



Series: Guilty Pleasures [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone's Daughter, F/M, Fanfiction, Half Clone, No Love Interest, Star Was Crossover With Broderlands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShadowShyX/pseuds/XShadowShyX
Summary: Skylar is a half-human, half-clone hybrid that shares the effect of the aging faster than non-clone hybrids shares, having little childhood that only she doesn’t remember much by. Only knowing that her mother had abandoned her on her father’s barracks, being the daughter of Clone Captain Rex. She’s become old enough to join the army, being the first female clone trooper in the army, however, Rex had become a worried father when she first joins his squadron.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Guilty Pleasures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735246
Kudos: 6





	1. A Clone's Daughter: Characters

****

**~Information~**

A Clone’s Daughter is based on my thoughts of what happens when one of the clones had a daughter, and the lucky father was Rex because why not? Anyways, Skylar is Rex’s daughter that he raised by himself because the mother had abandoned their daughter on his barrack, leaving the captain clueless and unsure. However, he knew that she has the gene were her age speeds up, spending much time with his daughter.

**~Summary~**

Skylar is a half-human, half-clone hybrid that shares the effect of the aging faster than non-clone hybrids shares, having little childhood that only she doesn’t remember much by. Only knowing that her mother had abandoned her on her father’s barracks, being the daughter of Clone Captain Rex. She’s become old enough to join the army, being the first female clone trooper in the army, however, Rex had become a worried father when she first joins his squadron.

**~Characters~**

**-Main Character-**

**Skylar -** Skylar is a half-human, half-clone hybrid, being the daughter of Clone Captain Rex and Viper Firestone, a siren from a planet called Pandora. She’s the niece of the clone troopers, due to her father being a clone himself. Soon enough, Mother Talzin had put a cursed on the young female, turning her into shape-shifter, forcing her to transform into a wolf.

**-Manor Characters-**

**Clone Captain Rex -** Father of Skylar, the former lover of Viper Firestone. Rex attends to worry about his daughter’s wellbeing, even though he knows that she can take care of herself.

**Viper Firestone -** Mother of Skylar, the former lover of Captain Rex. Viper is a siren from the planet called Pandora, it’s unknown where she is now.

**Clone Troopers -** All the clone troopers in the army are Skylar’s uncles, the main ones that had taken care of her were Waxer and Boiler, while Jesse and Hardcase taught her how to use a blaster when she was ten years old.

**Anakin Skywalker -** Anakin is Rex’s general and friend, he was the first one to meet a young Skylar when the council had called the captain in for a meeting and a somewhat scolding, however, they had allowed the captain to keep his daughter.

**Ahsoka Tano -** Ahsoka is Skylar’s best friend, she’s Anakin’s Padawan and Jedi learner under his guide.

**Madison Kenobi -** Madison is Skylar’s other best friend, Obi-Wan’s second padawan and niece. Madison had also been cursed by Mother Talzin, she’s also Commander Cody’s girlfriend in secret.

**-Main Creatures-**

**Shape-Shifters -** Shape-Shifters are well-known creatures in the universe, however, there are some that are cursed to shape-shifters such as Skylar and Madison, which the two had been cursed by Mother Talzin.

**Witches -** Witches exists but there are not many, only a few that live on Dathomir. Witches Of Dathomir, also known as Nightsiters were under the command of Mother Talzin, who had been the one to curse the two young females.

  
**Sirens -** Sirens are humans with elemental powers, even though they have been mistaken as the mermaid version or other versions of them. They have tattoos on one side of their bodies, are known to be on Pandora.


	2. Chapter Prologue: Uncles

A grunt escaped from a young lady with silver hair that’s a bit messy whenever she had woken up from her slumber, rubbing her tired brown eyes while looking around her room. Walking over to the dresser that armor on top, the armor itself was unique and had some details to it, even though the marking itself had a meaning to it. “I see you’re wake up so early.” A male voice said which made her turn her head.

“Yeah, I just woke up from my slumber.” She replied to him while looking back at the armor that’s laying on top of the dresser, placing her hand on the helmet with a drawing on it. “Sky, you should get ready. We’ll be leaving soon.” The male had placed his hand on her shoulder, earning a nod from her. “Alright, thank for telling my dad.” She felt his hand being removed from her shoulder, hearing him walk out of the room and the door closed.

Skylar being a half clone had some abnormal gifts that had become uneasy for her to handle, having a fast growth rate, unlike the normal child, should have. She didn’t have much childhood but her father did try his best to give her a normal childhood and have her spend time with some of her uncles, two of them being Boil and Waxer since the two were her babysitters and teachers for using a blaster.

Boil and Waxer were two clones that her father had entrusted to keep her safe or watch over her while he went on missions with his generals, remembering that she had a choice but she could only pick one and she had chosen to fight on the front lines as a clone trooper. Skylar soon changes out of her clothes and into the under armor that keeps the hard armor from rubbing against the skin.

After changing into more comfortable clothing to fit under the armor, placing each armor piece and fixing them before continuing to get ready. Once Skylar was finished getting ready for the mission, she grabs her helmet that has a drawing of a dragon near the visor. No one knew dragons had existed before the war had started, it didn’t surprise her one bit since she had study different type of mythical creatures of different galaxies.

Placing her helmet on before grabbing her blaster and headed out to meet her father, avoiding bumping into her other uncles on her way out. Skylar has been known to be the only female trooper in the army, which the Jedi Council allowed her due to the choice she made. She may be force sensitive but she doesn’t rely on it or try to use it, sighing softly as she caught up to her father that’s been waiting on her.

_ Boil had Skylar in his arms while she was asleep since he and Waxer had put her to sleep, rubbing her back gently to keep her relaxed.  _ **_“Do you think Rex would be angry if she takes a nap?”_ ** _ He asked while keeping his little niece in his arms while she’s resting.  _ **_“I doubt it, Rex can be understandable when it comes to Skylar.”_ ** _ Waxer replied while looking at the sleeping Skylar, it’s been a long day for them. _

_ Rex being the clone captain of the 501st Legion under the command of Anakin Skywalker and sometimes, Ahsoka Tano. The captain had broken some rules when he had first gotten drunk and well, he found out that he was a father of Skylar and she been bumped on him from her own mother. Skylar had her mother’s silver hair and skin tone, but she has his eyes and blood running through her veins. _

_ Rex knew he would get in trouble for breaking the rules but Anakin had saved him and allowed him to keep Skylar, plus every clone would have to help him to keep her out of trouble and take care of her. He would sometimes take her to Boil and Waxer, which were the two clones that he entrusted to keep his daughter safe and watch her, knowing the two would do their job as uncles and caretakers. _

_ Waxer followed his brother into the barrack that Rex lives in since clone troopers get different barracks to live in, having enough room to have a kitchen and somewhat a room for them to sleep in. Both males walked to the room that Skylar had been put in, Boil shifted his little niece to his other shoulder which made her moved a bit, going back into her sleeping state while holding onto her uncle. _

Following her father out to meet Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, she had a good bond with Ahsoka since the two would sit together and eat together. It became clear that the two of them became friends and would play chess together whenever they can, although Skylar does attend to get uncomfortable with Ahsoka’s questions about her silver hair and how it’s amazing to be a female clone trooper.

Anakin had his hands behind his back while having his young padawan standing next to him, nodding his head at the father and daughter. “Generals.” Rex greeted the Jedi while bowing his head a bit in respect, Skylar did the same as the two Jedi did the same. “Hello Rex, Skylar.” Anakin greeted the pair with a smile on his face, having his arms folded to his chest. “We should get going.” He added while looks at his padawan and at the two troopers.


End file.
